The present invention is directed to an apparatus for extruding a cover or sheath onto a billet-like member wherein the billet can be wires, cables, bands, pipes or the like and the sheath or cladding is composed of aluminum or of an alloy of aluminum. The extruding apparatus has an extrusion chamber containing the material for the cladding, an arbor or nozzle projecting into the extrusion chamber and having a nozzle opening which is matched to a cross section of the billet and aligned with a die opening of the apparatus which die opening has a cross section corresponding to the finished cladded or sheath billet or article.
Apparatuses of the above type are usually employed for covering electrical connectors with aluminum. However, wires, cables, bands and other elongated articles can also be covered in such an extrusion device.